


On Crushes and Et Cetera

by PumpkinMacchiatto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Floof, M/M, Nosy kiddos are nosy, Set right after Kurapika collapses after the York New arc, but honestly same, much floof, not as eventful as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMacchiatto/pseuds/PumpkinMacchiatto
Summary: Killua and Gon figure Leorio has a crush on Kurapika but get curious about whether or not Kurapika feels the same. So they ditch training and watch them from a closet instead.





	1. Curious Kids, a Closet, and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at titling things and hi everyone! It's my first hxh fic and fic in general that I've posted here. There's a few spots where things could have been worded/written better but it's kinda hard to translate what my head imagines into writing. There's also a few ooc parts that I'll hope you guys can forgive but otherwise I hope everyone enjoys this c:

Tirelessly for days straight, Leorio was occupied with Kurapika’s well-being, taking only the shortest naps despite Melody’s insistence to get more rest. His hands were so delicate as if he were dealing with a doll of the most fragile porcelain and on occasion, he would lay those warm hands upon Kurapika’s. He’d whisper a prayer, some nearly identical as the ones he recited many years ago when Pietro was ill.

It was soon after Kurapika first awakened only to fall back into slumber that Gon and Killua confronted Melody.

“Kurapika’s fine? I’m so glad!” Gon smiled with the most genuine sigh of relief.

Melody smiled back, “He asked about you two almost immediately after he woke up. I’m sure he can rest better now knowing you’re safe. It must have weighed heavily on his conscience that you both ended up in such a dangerous situation because of him.”

Gon shook his head, “It’s because we insisted on helping him and we would have done it either way. He’s our precious friend.”

Melody was elated to know just how much Kurapika’s friends cared for him and was about to express her gratitude when Killua made a smirk.

“Speaking about precious friends, you’ve noticed just how ‘friendly’ Leorio is around Kurapika right?”

The question confused her initially but when she understood, she let out a chuckle.

“Killua what do you mean by friendly? Leorio just cares about Kurapika a lot.”

Killua flicked Gon’s forehead and he let out an ow. “Idiot, that’s my point. Even before this it was pretty easy to tell Leorio had a crush on Kurapika.”

“Eh? How can you tell?” Gon asked confused, still rubbing his forehead.

“From pure observation, it takes a skilled eye to see the subtle nuances, but compared to when I first met him, Leorio’s heart plays such a warm and loving tune near Kurapika. It’s even lovelier than those of other couples I’ve come across.” Melody said, a small smile on her face.

Killua grinned and pointed in victory at Gon, “See! I told you!”

“Okay okay you were right!” Gon whined. He thought of something, “Wait but if Leorio’s in love with Kurapika, is Kurapika also in love with Leorio?”

Killua froze almost instantly, “Huh, I’m not really sure about that.” He thought pensively while rubbing his hand across his chin.

Melody chuckled again, “I won’t tell you all I know, but you should ask him yourself when he wakes up.”

Gon whined “But we wanna know right now!”

“Yeah and besides, he isn’t the type to say stuff like that out loud to anyone if you haven’t noticed.” Killua frowned.

“Trust me, just be direct and I’m sure he’ll tell you.” She began to walk back to Kurapika’s room, feeling a tad guilty for seeming like she knew the answer to the question since she wasn’t sure herself, but she had a good feeling about it all.

 

**

The next day, Kurapika seemed to be waking up more frequently much to Leorio’s joy. Gon and Killua decided to take a ‘break’ from training to take notes on Kurapika’s interactions with Leorio. It was pretty typical, Kurapika would ask how long he was out for and Leorio would tell him with efficient time. They would follow up with more small talk since Kurapika still wasn’t at his most alert. He’d tire out rather quickly and ask Leorio to wake him in a few minutes, of course he never did. It was a start, but when Leorio would gently lay him back down, Kurapika would keep his hand on Leorio’s, saying he needed just a bit more support if it didn’t bother him. It obviously didn’t. He’d fall back to sleep with the slightest smile, hand still connected to Leorio’s. When he heard those soft breaths and made sure Kurapika was asleep, Leorio would gently squeeze Kurapika’s hand and put it back to his side.

Gon actually had to be shut up by Killua various times throughout the duration of the stake out. They had hidden themselves in a small closet in the room and used zetsu to further conceal themselves.  Partly for added stealth and partly because technically they’d be practicing nen techniques like Kurapika requested.

“How much longer until we find something?” Gon asked.

“Until we’re positive we know Kurapika’s feelings.”

“He’s still sleeping a lot, maybe we won’t be able to find out now.” Gon sighed in defeat before Killua slammed his hand to Gon’s mouth and gestured the other to remain quiet.

Kurapika woke up again it seemed.

“Leorio?”

Leorio nearly jumped out of his chair again, “What’s the matter?”

Kurapika groaned as he tried picking himself up. Leorio almost immediately held Kurapika’s back and carefully raised him to a seated position.

“Hey I told you to tell me if you wanted to sit up, you could hurt yourself!”

 “It’s fine really.”

“No it’s not! While I’m here just ask me for help instead of being such a stubborn ass like you are most of the time!”

Realizing just how heated his word choice, Leorio’s face turned red. “..S-sorry.”

Kurapika instead let out the softest laugh, one that made Leorio’s heart nearly jump out of his chest.

“You’re right, I don’t get to see you so often. I’m just used to being alone. It feels unnatural to have someone so reliable by my side.”

Leorio could see the deep sadness behind Kurapika’s eyes and the genuine appreciation he felt by being surrounded by people who cared about him. He huffed and turned his nose upwards, “Well while we’re here you better take advantage of us. We’re friends, this shouldn’t be unnatural.” When he looked down, he didn’t expect to see Kurapika smiling.

“Thank you, Leorio.”

“It wasn’t just me you know.” His cheeks burned red.

“Thank you, so much.” He repeated softly.

Leorio felt like he was going to burst and turned away from Kurapika instantly, “I’m going out, you need anything?”

Kurapika shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Leorio said as he adjusted his jacket and put on his shoes.

As soon as the door closed, Kurapika let out a chuckle.

“Gon, Killua, you can come out now.”

The boys groaned loudly and came out of the closet.

“How’d you know? We even used zetsu and everything!” Gon whined.

“It’s a bit hard to fall asleep with all the noise you both made.”

Killua elbowed Gon, “See I told you that you needed to be quiet.”

“Come on, you made just as much noise as me!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“That’s enough you two.” Kurapika sternly said as he gestured for them to come closer and sit by him.

“Now, what is it that you were doing in there? You’re supposed to be training.”

Their cheeks flushed pink and neither wanted to confess that they were looking for evidence that he liked Leorio.

“We can’t say.” Killua said for a lack of anything better.

Determined to get an answer, Kurapika made the slightest smirk and decided to use _that_ method.

“I see, were you two doing something romantic in there?”

Killua turned as red as a tomato and before he could respond, Gon spilled the beans.

“Not us but we were waiting to see if you or Leorio would!”

“Gon you little…!”

Kurapika burst out laughing so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

The boys were utterly stunned at the reaction. Was it that funny to Kurapika?

As he calmed down, gasping for breath, he reached for both their hands.

“Listen, there isn’t anything going on between us. We’re good friends, just like the two of you.”

Killua screamed internally. _“That isn’t very reassuring!”*_

“But we saw! You liked holding his hand and when he’s around you’re not tense!” Gon quipped.

Kurapika’s eyes widened just momentarily before softening yet again. “Leorio does feel comforting …but it’s just that. We’re too different, his goal is to help people while my goal is to avenge my clan. He wouldn’t be able to be near me and likewise. To think we’d ever be compatible is almost a joke.” Kurapika’s eyes looked so sad, he looked like he was going to break.

Upon noticing this, Gon squeezed his hand and Kurapika looked up, “But you’re wrong, you’re just saying that because you don’t want him to get hurt…but that’s just hurting both of you more.”

“Gon…”

Killua grinned, “He’s right, besides, Leorio’s so stupid he wouldn’t leave your side even if it killed him.”

Having heard this, Kurapika felt a happiness he hadn’t felt in such a long while.

“Killua that’s not very nice.” Gon said.

“I’m not lying; idiots were meant to find other idiots.”

“One shouldn’t demean themselves so readily.” Kurapika joined in.

Killua raised his brow almost angrily, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think he means how we found each other?” Gon questioned with a smile.

“Hey I’m not stupid and neither is Gon most of the time!” Killua shouted.

“What do you mean most of the time?!” Gon complained.

Throughout this, Kurapika had been laughing and smiling so much. Eventually the laughs turned into talks and catching up between the three, happy to be reunited. As it turned out, Gon and Killua spent almost the entire day waiting for a hint of the romance between Leorio and Kurapika that they had neglected to rest themselves. It was only a matter of time before they fell asleep on the same bed, huddled for warmth.

“Gon, Killua…”

The boys replied with a simple grunt.

“If you tell Leorio about any of this, I’ll punish you.”

They were so tired, Killua simply waved his hand and muttered a yes while Gon yawned and nodded.

**

Before Leorio even realized it himself, it had gotten very late. He tried not to make a noise when entering Kurapika’s room to check up on him but was startled to find Gon and Killua there too, cuddling together on the same bed. He tried to leave the room but a voice caught him off guard.

“Leorio…”

It was Kurapika.

Leorio went to his side, “Yes, Kurapika?”

He was pretty baffled to say the least and Kurapika was only communicating in small groans and mutters. When he finally cracked the code, he saw that Kurapika was making room on the already cramped bed. It seemed to be just enough for Leorio however.

“Umm do you really…I have a bed you know.” Leorio replied with a blush.

“Just.. come here…you..idiot.” Kurapika sleepily muttered as he held out his hand to Leorio.

Upon taking it, Leorio was pulled down forcibly next to Kurapika. He let out a squawk and could hear his heart race as Kurapika adjusted himself close to Leorio, hands still together. Leorio gave in and wrapped an arm around Kurapika and pulled him even closer. Would Kurapika ever let himself be like this if he were fully conscious? The answer was likely no, so it was best to enjoy this moment before it was gone for good.

He loved the warmth, to feel Kurapika’s soft hair beneath his chin, to feel his heartbeat up close. Little did he know, that heartbeat’s sound combined with Leorio’s own had been one of the most pleasant sounds Melody ever heard as she tucked all four properly into the blanket with a smile.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You can also replace this entire line with Killua making pterodactyl noises  
> Bc umm, Kurapika, can’t you see the strong “friendship” between these two?  
> This was supposed to be a one shot but after going through a list of fic ideas (Yee, a list) I realized that three of them could be combined into a thing since I wanted them to take place at around the same time. I've written the 2nd chapter but the 3rd is still in the works and with school and my awful time management I can't say when it'll be done. Thank you all for taking the time to read this! cx


	2. On Apple Juice and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio had dropped off Kurapika at the airport and comes back to find Killua on the couch. It starts with them teasing one another about their crushes but then Leorio brings out some "apple juice" that isn't really apple juice and it escalates into Leorio explaining what being in love feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for this. I know I said I had this written at the end of the last chapter but I wanted to go over this a bunch of times to make sure I didn't hate it too much. This takes place after Kurapika leaves York New and after the previous chapter where, while it's obvious Leorio has dem feelz for Kurapika, he hasn't outwardly said it.

_“You have the most pleasant heartbeat I’ve heard in this city.”_

Honestly, Leorio couldn’t understand why Melody’s words remained so stark in his mind and left his heart beating irregularly. What did his heartbeat have anything to do with the situation? Was it because it showed he cared for Kurapika enough that he’d ask someone to watch over him in his stead? Wasn’t that just what anyone would do for someone they worried about? It wasn’t like he suddenly turned mushy around the guy. If anything, Leorio wanted to shake some sense into Kurapika after pulling one reckless move after another.

“Tch, why is this bugging me so much?” He muttered to himself, his hand under his chin as he looked out the taxi window. It still hadn’t hit him just how unlikely he’d see Kurapika again anytime soon. It was just yesterday that Leorio was still watching over him in his weakened condition, the stubborn blond insisting on being more active than he should have been in preparation to leave. He didn’t even properly say goodbye to the two boys whom he owed everything to. It was a miracle that Kurapika didn’t protest Leorio accompanying him to the airport. Was he that desperate to cut ties with his friends?

Secretly, Leorio couldn't help but be pissed at Kurapika. He had said that they’d meet again, but Leorio felt it was a lie. Who was _he_ to simply decide to never see the people who cared about him again? Even if he said no, Leorio would have gone regardless, if only to remain in Kurapika’s mind for just a moment more before he went back to his selfish and self-destructing ways. Leorio wanted to be the image of reason should Kurapika do something so reckless again, and to make him feel bad about leaving his friends behind for such a lonely goal.

…Oh who was he kidding, Leorio just wanted to be by him, to burn the image of the annoying kurta with the tongue as sharp as a knife into his mind. The pained and distant Kurapika who always softened near Gon’s undeniably bright soul, the one who gave the too-cool Killua a run for his money, and the one who believed in Leorio’s dream without a doubt. Since when really, did Leorio come to adore him so?

The answer couldn’t come to him, even when he arrived back at the place he was staying with Gon and Killua at. When he reached the door, he was still scratching his head in thought. Upon entering, he saw that Killua was sitting on the couch, looking to be in thought himself.

“Hey champ, is Gon training in his room?”

Killua turned his head with a look of annoyance. “When you refer to someone as champ it only makes it harder to believe you’re under 30.”

A vein throbbed at Leorio’s side and he was about to go off on a rant when Killua answered his question.

“By the way, no, Gon went out a while ago.”

Leorio raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked over to the couch. “Huh really? Where to?”

As Leorio sat down, Killua shifted to the other side and answered. “Not sure, he didn’t tell me about it.”

“I wonder if he felt Kurapika had left.”

“So he really did leave? He could have told us to send him off.” Killua sighed and looked to the side. “I know Gon would have wanted to.”

Leorio grinned, “Is that jealousy I hear?’

Killua turned his head to face Leorio, his cheeks tinted pink.  “NO WAY! Just because Gon gets all worried whenever he hears Kurapika’s doing something stupid doesn’t mean anything.”

Definitely jealousy, who was Killua fooling?

With a laugh, Leorio closed his eyes and threw himself back onto the couch. “Yeah you’re right, Gon just cares a lot about his friends. It wouldn’t be different if it was you or me.”

Killua stayed quiet for an awfully long time. Leorio worried and opened his eyes to see that Killua looked disappointed to say the least.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it that way…”

“No you’re right. Gon gets equally attached to everyone. I’m no different from you or Kurapika,” Killua sighed.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Killua looked up to see Leorio with a grin on his face.

“Out of anyone, Gon would care the most for you, that much is easy to tell.”

Broken from his previous sullen mood, Killua all too excitedly asked, “How so?”

As if his entire life led up to this moment, Leorio cleared his throat and began to explain. “Well he went after you after the exam didn’t he?”

“Yeah but he didn’t know that it wasn’t as easy as knocking on the door and asking my parents if I could go out and play at the time.”

“That’s EXACTLY what I mean! He found out and STILL didn’t give up, and he had a broken arm mind you. Just how many people actually train to open a four ton door just to see a buddy they just met?” Leorio grinned triumphantly, pretending to fix his glasses to give off an older, intellectual vibe.

“So you wouldn’t do the same if it was Kurapika in that position?” Killua asked with a playful tone.

Stomping both feet to the floor along with slamming both hands to his knees, Leorio absentmindedly blurted, “Are you kidding me? I’d drag him out of hell and never take my eyes off him if it came to that situation!” Leorio only realized what he had said after he saw Killua laughing. His face flushed red, and he bumbled around in his mind trying to think of a response. “H-hey I didn’t mean it like that okay! I’d punch him out of his pissy mood after just so you know!”

Killua knew exactly what Leorio had meant, and it wasn’t entirely what Leorio said. “Yeah I get you…you’d probably make out with him after too,” he snickered, making Leorio angry.

“WHY YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!” Leorio fumed, taking in a big breath before standing up and heading to get something from his suitcase in the other room.

Killua looked on confusion only to see Leorio return with a bottle of light brown liquor in one of his hands and two glasses in the other. “What are you…?”

“We’re going to need this to continue this conversation if you don’t want me screaming your head off every five seconds,” Leorio answered, handing one of the glasses to Killua.

Killua raised his brow and scowled at Leorio. “Didn’t you get the memo last time? I’m underage and so are you.”

Regardless, Leorio kept holding the glass to Killua, adamant in his proposal. “Look, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this like men.”

After a while, Killua gave in and took the glass. He sighed and thought to himself, _“Isn’t this how grown housewives talk things out?”*_

Seating himself back down, Leorio opened the bottle and began pouring the liquor in Killua’s glass and then his.

Killua examined the liquor and even smelled it. “What exactly is this?”

“Apple juice,” Leorio grumpily said before taking a huge swig of his drink, letting out a sigh in preparation of what to come.

Deciding that it didn’t really matter what type of liquor it was, Killua took a chug out of his glass too. Bitter and nasty as it was, Killua didn’t feel any different afterwards, though it might have been due to his immunity to toxins.

“Alright, well?” Leorio said.

“Well what? You were the one who wanted to get drunk just because I said you wanted to make out with Kurapika,” Killua replied, taking another drink of the liquor.

“Look it’s not that simple, I don’t just want to make out with him, I wanna…fuck I don’t know, whatever you want to do with Gon half the time,” Leorio struggled to explain.

“How would you know what I want to do with Gon? Haven’t you thought that maybe kids like us don’t have dirty minds like yours?”

Taking offence, Leorio rolled his eyes and responded, “Oh please kid, you can’t fool me. I’ve seen how you look at Gon when he’s not noticing.”

“Whatever!” Killua shifted away from Leorio, too embarrassed and proud to admit he was right. “It’s nothing compared to your gross ways. You practically drool looking at Kurapika’s butt when he’s turned away from you, and he doesn’t even have one!”

Leorio immediately shot back and slammed a fist to his lap. “He does! You just don’t see it with all the damn clothes he wears!”

Killua too excitedly jumped up to stand on the couch and pointed down at Leorio. “See! That’s what I mean! NO ONE would know that unless they spend their free time imagining what someone’s butt looks like based off so little evidence!”

Leorio felt his face ready to explode and he yelled back. “SHUT UP! At least I’d know what to do with his ass if I had it in front of me!” Just as suddenly, Leorio began to snicker in a teasing tone and moved his hand to the side of his mouth. “You probably haven’t even been given _the talk_ yet you little virgin.”

Killua turned red. Crossing his arms, he turned away. “O-of course I have, who do you think I am?”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what a virgin is.”

Killua froze and couldn’t come up with an answer. He sat back down in a defeated manner, placing both his hands on his lap like a child.

Content to have made Killua eat his words, Leorio downed the rest of his drink and prepared to give Killua the most important talk of any young boy’s life. “Alright kiddo, take another drink because after this you’ll be a step closer to being a man.”

With a nod, Killua obeyed. He was beginning to hear Leorio’s speech beginning to slur just a bit and felt his own head start to throb a bit.

“Alright,” Leorio began, taking the liberty of pouring out more liquor into his glass, “I’m not sure where to begin because when my old man gave me the speech, he acted out every damn gesture and didn’t bother telling me what to do with a guy.”

“Wait, it’s not just Kurapika you’ve been attracted to?” Killua asked, genuinely surprised.

“Hell no! I may not outwardly go for guys as much as girls, but it’s because the guys I’ve liked have always meant a lot to me,” he admitted with a shy smile before drinking more. “But anyways, I’ll just wing the hell out of this and be blunt. It’s clear you like Gon and not just in a way friends do, but I think you know that’s not always as easy as being with a woman. Unlike my great noble self, there are assholes out there that might judge you for being with another guy.”

Unsure about just how great and noble Leorio was, Killua agreed with a nod. “So what do I do in that situation? I don’t even know how Gon would react to the thought of being with another guy.”

Leorio waved it off. “I think you’ve got it easy, Gon doesn’t seem like the type to care about that. The harder part is whether he knows the difference between friends and lovers at that point.”

“Which is…?”

The question was tougher to explain than Leorio thought it would be. “Huh…” He rubbed at the stubble on his chin while in deep thought. “I guess with someone who’s more than a friend, physical contact starts to mean a little more and it does more than just warm your heart.”

“More than just warm your heart?”

Clutching at his chest, Leorio continued. “It boils you alive and you start to feel like you’d want to puke everything out of your gut. It’s like being sick, but you like it.”

Something clicked inside Killua and he began to understand what Leorio said. He looked down pensively and urged Leorio to continue. “….What else?”

A warm smile grew on Leorio’s face and he sighed like a hopeless romantic. “You start to notice and record everything about the person, from their scent to the way their skin feels on yours. It leaves you always wanting more whenever you let go, like you were meant to hold on to them for the rest of eternity.”

Somehow hearing Leorio talk made Killua think about how similar those feelings were with how he felt with Gon. It was impossible for Killua not to smile at this point really.

“And that’s just with physical contact, right?”

Noting that Killua was understanding his cheesy words, Leorio continued happily. “Yep, just thinking about them makes you feel happy, and it could be about the dumbest crap. Like the sound of their voice when they say your name, what their favorite book is, what they’re doing right now…”

“You’re thinking about Kurapika aren’t you?” Killua teased.

Likely because of the liquor, Leorio’s smile grew even larger and he giggled. “Is it that obvious? What gave it away?”

Killua himself had to cover his mouth but ended up letting out a loud snort. Leorio didn’t even try to deny it like before. Leorio was definitely drunk. Regardless, Killua responded, “When you said the part about books. You read for your classes but you look too stupid to be the type to read for fun.”

“That ain’t true! I read sometimes!” Leorio said in slurred speech.

“Dooooo nooooot.” Killua rolled his eyes, unaware that his own speech was beginning to get slightly slurred.

“Do too, like this time when…. uh…” Leorio closed his eyes and began to recall his memories. He snapped his fingers after a while when he remembered what he needed to. “Oh yeah! I remember seeing Kurapika smile a lot when he read a certain book. I ended up finding it and reading it myself. Can you believe it, I read a cheesy ass fiction with the most cliché romance because of him.”

Killua laughed incredibly loud and even rolled on his back cackling at how embarrassing Leorio was being. “Groooossss! You’re so whipped and you’re not even dating. You’d probably let him be on top of you and kiss the heck out of you,” he continued laughing, assuming kissing and asserting positions was what the ‘adult’ stuff was all about.

Leorio gave him the most confused look. “Kid of course I’d let Kurapika kiss the hell out of me if he rode me, what the crap do you think sex is?”

Rode? Sex? While Killua had heard both, though the latter less than the former, he was absolutely confused as to what Leorio meant.

“If he rode you? What, are you taking him around town on your back or what?”

Killua was so dense and honestly his strict upbringing was a probable excuse as to why this was such a foreign concept for him, but it didn’t occur to Leorio in his inebriated state. All he knew was that what Killua said was the funniest thing he’d heard in a long time, or at least in the past few minutes when he’d started drinking. He wrapped an arm around Killua, much to the latter’s discontent, and began to cackle. “Boy it’s time to tell you what sex is all about.”

The moment of truth, Killua braced himself and paid attention to the drunk man looking down at him. With a determined look, Killua nodded. “I’m ready.”

Just as Leorio was about to begin, the door flew open and a familiar face came in. Gon looked chipper as usual and was about to greet them but became puzzled upon looking at the scene before him.

He tilted his head. “Did I interrupt something?”

Killua roughly pushed Leorio aside, a loud yelp of pain resounding from the older man, and stood up to go towards Gon. “Nothing important. Where were you?”

Gon sheepishly smiled and placed one of his hands behind his head. “Well I felt kind of empty for some reason in the morning and went out to walk. I’m sorry, I should have told you about it but you were sleeping and looked really comfy in your bed.”

Killua paused for a second, a tinge of pink flooding his cheeks before flicking Gon’s forehead. “You idiot, you should have still left a note or something.”

“I’m soorrryy!” Gon whined, his eyes closed and still wincing in pain before he noticed Leorio trying to recover from the overly forceful push.

“Goddamn what the hell was that for?!” He angrily groaned, voice slurred.

Gon then noticed a bottle of liquor and two glasses next to the couch. He went and got the bottle to inspect it.

“What is it Gon?” Killua asked.

“Killua, did you drink this with Leorio?”

Killua’s face heated up in embarrassment as he fumbled to explain. “Uhh yeah, b-but only because the idiot insisted on it! He called it apple juice!”

Gon burst into laughter and had to hold his own stomach. Eventually it died down and he placed the back of his hand on Killua’s boiling cheek.

“What are..”

“This stuff is pretty strong. Aunt Mito only drank this when she had long days, but it looks like you two drank a good bit of it. You don’t feel weird, do you? You’re kind of warm,” Gon said with concern in his voice.

Killua wouldn’t have felt as weird if Gon wasn’t acting like this. He felt as if his insides were on fire and hoped it didn’t show on his face. “Knock it off I’m fine,” he muttered softly as he pushed Gon’s hand away. “Besides, shouldn’t you check on Leorio? He drank way more than me.”

Gon glanced over at the man in question and heard him muttering things under his breath. “No, he’s used to drinking.”

Hearing this Leorio took offence and interrupted the now giggling boys. “Oh suuuure check up on your boyfriend but not me. Way to be a pal Gon.”

“Boyfriend?” Gon inquired right before Killua threw the nearest object, a water bottle, at Leorio’s face. Killua tensed up when Gon snapped his fingers as if he had figured something important out. “Oh since we’re boys and best friends, right?”

For once Killua was glad Gon was dense and quickly agreed. “Yeah, he’s too wasted to think straight.”

Poor Leorio was left unconscious after being hit hard with the bottle.  They left him on the couch turned stomach down with water left by his side at Gon’s insistence. The boys decided on going out to get lunch when Gon asked more about why Killua agreed to drink in the first place.

“He was telling me about how much he liked Kurapika, and I just had to tease him about it. It was so bad Gon. I feel bad for Kurapika liking that idiot who can’t have a conversation about his gross feelings without getting wasted. It’s like Leorio gave me the drink so that I’d forget and never tell Kurapika about his crush on him, even though he makes it super obvious,” Killua ranted.

Gon laughed along but questioned, “Yeah, Leorio went a little bonkers with giving you alcohol. Still, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh on Leorio for liking Kurapika so much? I like him a lot too.”

Again, Killua felt a twinge of hurt inside him. His eyes looked downward at the ground and he had a small frown on his face. “You… do?”

Before Killua dwelled longer on the matter, Gon smiled and chirped, “But I obviously like my best friend more!”

Surprised, Killua darted his eyes up to meet Gon’s face. “Do you mean it?” He asked a little too enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling and his mood lightened.

Whether this was Gon’s plan or not, he grinned ear to ear with closed eyes. “Yep!”

By the time Killua noticed, he too had been smiling, his chest fluttering all over the place.  He quickly coughed and looked away. “Well the same goes for me,” he said trying to sound cool, something that unknowingly always amused Gon.

With that, the boys continued down their path, bodies close to each other and basking in each others’ light.

“Hey by the way Gon, do you know what a virgin is?” Killua suddenly remembered and asked.

“Oh you mean someone who hasn’t had sex? My Aunt Mito told me about it all when I was younger.”

Killua was in shock. Gon, seemingly innocent, knew more than him in that realm it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon knows wazzup ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> He also probably knows the definition of boyfriend and girlfriend, at least here so he’s just being a tease lol  
> *Also when Killua thinks that drinking and talking things out reminds him of housewives, I get this image that maybe either his mom invites other rich assassin ladies to talk shit and get rekt in a classy af way or that his mom watches the hxh equivalent of desperate housewives or even dramas/novelas (with a glass of wine herself haha alcoholism isn’t fun kids, stay woke and drink responsibly) and he just happened to see it unfold sometimes.  
> There’s a surprising lack of Leorio and Killua interactions from what I've seen and honestly that hurts because they’re dorks and my faves and I just need them making fun of each other for their crushes.  
> Again, thank you all for reading this and I can't say how much I appreciate you all for liking this and being absolute sweethearts! :D


End file.
